rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Kojima
Takumi Kojima is a powerful demon who is known for his ability to mimic the powers of the moon. He is a childhood friend of Moka Akashiya and one of Tsukune Aono's closest male friends. He is also a 2nd-year student at Yokai Academy. Appearance Takumi looks like a young chinese man with a average build and black hair. He is usually seen in traditional chinese clothing. Depending on how Takumi feels, the color could be green, red, blue, yellow, etc. Mostly, he wears blue. In his Monster form, Takumi's head stretches down, his mouth is opened up, his tongue floats in the air and his eyes turn red. His hair also grows extremely long, to the point where it touches the floor. He grows 2 extra arms and his clothes automatically gain 2 extra sleeves and dye red and purple. His legs are hidden in a robe and it appears that Takumi is levitating by use of his powers. Personality Takumi has a calm, cool, and collected personality. He rarely ever gets mad and is always seen with a smile on his face. The only things that make him angry are evildoers and perverts, making him serious opposition to Ginei Morioka. When he gets furious, Moka stated he has the ability to "destroy a whole country". Powers & Abilities Gravity Manipulation: Takumi is able to manipulate the gravity of objects, people, himself, and the area around him. He is, however unable to create gravity and can only manipulate already-present gravity. With this power, Takumi has many capabilities: *Gravity Increase- Takumi is able intensify gravity, allowing him to create black holes, crush anything, immobilize anything, and increase anythings' weight. *Gravity Decrease- Takumi is able to decrease and/or remove the gravity of anyone and anything. This allows Takumi to float anything (including himself), make anything lighter (including himself), and create white holes (opposite of black holes). *Gravity Shifting- Takumi is able to shift the direction of gravity, allowing him to attract or repel anyone or anything. *Dark Energy Creation- With his magic, Takumi is able to create dark energy that he can use to manipulate the gravity of a large area. He is also able to create dark beams that, when shot at an object or person and impacts, releases a large amount of concentrated gravity, inflicting a large amount of pressure on to the chosen target. History Takumi was born to 2 Royal Demons who controlled Time and Space. With his twin brother, Betokon, a Doki (Earth Demon), he became one of the 8 Elemental Demons along with their 6 cousins. He was introduced to Moka Akashiya when he was 7 and became great friends with her, acting like the brother that she never had. With his great power and influence over mortal reality, 12-year-old Takumi was labeled the strongest of the demons, proving his strength by lifting his cousin Izumi, a Yamaoni (Mountain Demon), with ease and incapacitating his family with 2 of his 4 arms. At 14, he led his family to subjugate the other demon families and become the ruling clan. After 2 years, he decided to go to Yokai Academy to learn how to coexist with humans. There, he reunited with his childhood friend Moka and her new friend Tsukune Aono. Takumi sensed Tsukune's human blood but thought that he was mistaken. After Kuyo prepared to execute Tsukune for being human, Takumi wondered whether or not Yokai Academy was truly meant to bring monsters and humans closer together. He used his gravity manipulation to watch Kuyo's fight with Moka and the others from a far distance and was shocked to see her give Tsukune her blood. After that ordeal, Takumi decided to befriend Tsukune to see what made Moka believe that he was good enough to keep alive. Relationships *'Moka Akashiya': Takumi is a brother-like figure to Moka, being her first male friend as a child. He actually trained her in some of her fighting skills. When he went to Yokai Academy, Moka was overjoyed to see him again and introduce Tsukune to him, believing that the 2 would hit it off. He also knew how much she loved Tsukune. *'Tsukune Aono': Takumi could see Tsukune's love for Moka the first time she introduced them to each other. When they first met, Takumi was polite to him but felt critical towards Tsukune because he had a feeling that he was human but couldn't believe it. After the incident with the Disciplinary Committee, Takumi became a good friend of Tsukune's to know more about him and how he grabbed both Mokas' hearts. *'Betokon Kojima': Takumi's younger twin brother. As a Doki, Betokon has the ability to control the element of earth, making him second only to Takumi. This sometimes gets them into fights over their positions. Being brothers, the two care for one another, going as far as to destroy entire races of monsters to save each other from dangerous situations. *'Jasin Ouin': Jasin is a Kappa (Water Demon) and Takumi's 6th youngest cousin. Like an ocean at night, Jasin is very friendly with Takumi as they complement each other well. When arguments break out, she usually sides with Takumi because he makes the most sense to her. Also like an ocean, Jasin is very quiet and calm. She usually goes with the flow, giving Takumi a sense of peace. *'Niku Chando': Takumi's 5th youngest cousin and a Kama (Fire Demon). He is the son of Takumi's Uncle and bares the power to conjure, control, and become fire. He is the most arrogant of the demons and usually gets on Takumi's nerves. Being a big smart-ass, Takumi scolds him daily on his inability to keep his thoughts to himself. *'Eidori Chando': Takumi's 4th youngest cousin by a year from his mother's side. She is a Raiki, or Thunder Demon, giving her control over thunder and lightning. Unlike thunder, Eidori is rarely noise and becomes very loud when she is. For this reason, Takumi usually doesn't start big arguments with her in the room. *'Izumi Chando': Eidori's younger sister and Takumi's 3rd youngest cousin. She is a Yamaoni, a demon who has control and the build of a mountain. She usually gets along with Takumi and respects him to a certain degree. She also proves to be very stubborn towards him, shown when she couldn't believe that Takumi lifted her high from the ground. *'Gaburu Ippas': A Fuki, or wind demon, Gaburu is Takumi's 2nd youngest cousin and has control over the wind. Because he is younger than his cousins, Gaburu looks up to them and hopes to become like them when he gets older. *'Kurichen Ippas': Takumi's youngest cousin and Gaburu's younger brother, Kurichen is a Soraoni (Sky Demon). Like the sky, Kurichen is a free spirit and is rebellious at times, disregarding everything his older cousins tell him. To Takumi, he is the most annoying cousin in the Elemental Demons. Trivia *Takumi Kojima's monster form and abilities is based-off of the demon sorcerer Tso Lan from Jackie Chan Adventures *The 8 Elemental Demons are based-off of the 8 Demon Sorcerers from Jackie Chan Adventures. Category:Yokai Students